warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Fragor
| introduced = Update 5.4 | notes = }} The Fragor is a very large hammer that is unlocked after reaching the Silver Initiate (Level 2) Mastery Rank. One of the nine heavy melee weapons in the game thus far, the Fragor is an anti-Shield weapon with its high Impact damage. This weapon can be sold for 5,000. Characteristics Advantages: *'5' meters Area of Effect (AoE) knockdown jump-attack. *Can hit multiple enemies at once. *Every downward swing with normal attacks causes AoE damage and elemental mod proc. Note that the damage is negligible (no damage popups but healthbar is drained a bit). *Has momentum during regular swings (decreases chance of being staggered). *Slide attacks deal 110 damage. *Stance slot has polarity, matches Crushing Ruin stance. Disadvantages: *Extremely slow when unmodded. *Swinging stops one from moving away from enemy attacks or activating powers. *Shakes the screen violently for nearby allies on every attack (not as badly as Scindo does), and on blocking enemy attacks. *Horizontal swings will miss enemies knocked to the ground (This can be countered by simply crouching). *Long Finisher attack animation. *High stamina consumption per swing. Skins The Brokk skin can be purchased for 75. It can also be given by alert missions with the picture in the description. Unlike other skins, this skin changes the stats of the weapon as well: +5% Swing Speed '-10%' Channeling Efficiency Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *North Wind on this is useful. Upon using an AOE attack, it knocks everyone down in a large radius, also has a chance of freezing them, making them getting up take a lot longer. *A good combination of mods would be a fully upgraded Fury (9 points) and Pressure Point (9 points; melee damage) to make the fragor's swing speed at 1.6 and the damage to 110. *This weapon is capable of breaking reinforced glass in as little as two hits. Use caution around reinforced glass to avoid accidentally breaking it. *While using heavy weapons, like the Fragor, during melee sequences leaves the player is unaffected by most runner and charger stun attacks, and rather the player keeps going forward, brutalizing enemies. Slowing melee attacks with mods makes this even more effective. **Protection provided by this method, on the other hand, is not guaranteed. *The Berserker mod can be used to enhance the Fragor's attack speed due to its good critical chance, making the mod's effect activate more often. Notes *When using the Brokk skin, when charging the Fragor for a heavy attack, observant players can see the left hand of the Warframe clipping at the end of the handle as he/she is about to swing the hammer. This is due of the hammer sharing the animations with other heavy weapons. (Placeholder issue.) *Less effective against Infested than most other melee weapons, since it deals mostly Impact damage. *It would seem the third strike of the Fragor can almost always do headshots at enemies with its splash damage. Trivia *The blueprint for this weapon was added on January 14, 2013 with Update 5.4. *The Brokk version is used by Lieutenant Lech Kril in close combat and in phase 2 of the battle. *The Fragor is the only weapon so far in the game that has an impact animation in its AoE Attack. *Fragor is Spanish for 'Din' or 'Clamor.' *Sometimes enemies killed by Fragor will fly far away. Media DEFragor.png Fragor.png Brokk2.jpg Brokk1.jpg Fragor2.jpg Fragor1.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 20-31-13-96.png See also *Brokk Category:Hammer Category:Melee Weapons Category:Closed Beta Update